worldsdawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Marriage/@comment-141.237.29.124-20160131144008/@comment-27702476-20160201000049
So far the best ways to get more hearts/ribbons are to talk to people every day and give them their favourite gifts. Talking to people before and after an event (e.g. Misty Music Festival) will also help slightly boost their heart/ribbon level so make sure to do this! It is good to note that gifts do not yield any boosts in heart/ribbons on event days, so best save them for the other days. I suppose the easiest and fast way would be to give gifts that are easy to collect '''for you, mainly those that aren't the favourites of the characters since they generally need you to harvest and cook it. Be sure to also '''talk to them every day. Overall Tips - '''Talk to people every day - talk twice (before and after) on event days, give them gifts suited to their tastes that are easy for you to obtain. Try to cook their favourite foods and give it to them (or obtain them somehow), but if you can't find the time or resources are hard to get, the below tips are the ones that will really help. ''Note:' Gifts only help increase the hearts/ribbons level once a day, so only give the villagers the best gift you have for them that suits their tastes for that day. For example, gifting 12 items a day to the character will not boost any hearts/ribbon levels, ''no matter whether they be the same or different gifts'.'' '''For Sparrow - Talk to him every day, pick up any Spiral Seashells at the Oceanfront and gift it to him every day (you can try cooking Roasted Veggie Salad if you find it easy and give it to him too). You can also purchase Cacao Chocolate from Paxel if he has any (stock up a few just in case) and give them to him. For Liam - Talk to him every day (keep yourself healthy as well), Purchase Herbal Tea from the Midnight Tavern (might want to stock up just in case your day is packed and you can't visit the Midnight Tavern) and give them to him every day. For Hunter - Talk to him every day, pick up any Luscious Oranges you see on the beach at Oceanfront (only available during summer), or purchase Wheat Bread from the Aroma Bakery (might want to stock these up as well) and give them to him every day. For Annabelle '''- Talk to her every day, purchase Chewy Chocolate Cookies from the Aroma Bakery (stock up on these) and gift these to her every day OR pick up any Eloquent Iris flowers you see around Sugar Blossom (only during Summer) and give them to her. '''For Brynn - Talk to her every day, purchase Bauble Fizz or Spiced Rum from the Midnight Tavern (stock up on these) and gift these to her every day. Planting Garden Strawberries (only in season during Spring) will also help as gifts for her but this takes a few days. 'For Hailey '- Talk to her every day, pick up any Wild Mushrooms you see around Sugar Blossom and give them to her every day. If you have cows and chicken that are very happy, they'll give you eggs and milk everyday. You can gift her the Tasty Milk or Fresh Eggs you receive to her everyday (pretty easy!). The same theme generally applies to all the other villagers as well, try to see what's the easiest for you! Hope this helps, although this is just pretty much what people would normally be doing I assume. This may not work for everyone since a lot of them need you to have the time to go looking for harvests or require a lot of coins. Regardless, good luck on your adventure!